Phantom (Memories) of the Opera
Darkmount - Atrium The interior of the fortress is a revolutionary design; after the original Darkmount was demolished in the cataclysmic final battle between Galvatron and the usurper Avatar, Shockwave had seventeen years in which to develop uniquely Decepticon architecture for the reconstruction. Consequently Darkmount is entirely without elevators, stairs, or for that matter contiguous floors. Designed by and for a flying species, such concessions as "connections between floors" are unnecessary at best and a tactical error at worst. Instead the center of the fortress is hollow, a vast hive-like space encircled by projecting structural members like the ribs of a whale balanced on its end. Decepticons fly up and down between the levels, landing on the ledges formed by the ribs which separate each floor from the next. Moving about in the fortress without the ability to fly would be something akin to scaling a cliff face. Standing in the Middle of the Room, Misfire just seems to be staring up and everything, lost in thought. Oddly Aimless doesn't seem to be around. Blast Off walks into the Atrium, on an errand. He spots Misfire and pauses. Normally, the aloof Combaticon would ignore most other Decepticons, but Misfire is perhaps the closest thing he has to a "friend" outside his team (and he gives out free flasks! ;)) ....so the shuttleformer walks up to the Targetmaster. And stands there...because "Hello" is not really his thing. Jerking his head towards the presence next him, Misfire flinches slightly, but quickly recovers as it isn't a Commander or someone likely to hit him, but rather his Friend Blast Off. "Blast Off!" Misfire says with a chipper tone. Summoning two flasks from subspace, Misfire hands one towards Blast Off. "Startled me there...thought you were you know who...D-Know-Who." Smiling Misfire stops and motions to the architecture with his flask, "You ever notice how impressive we are when we build..." Blast Off happily accepts the flasks. At the almost-mention of the DJD, he can't help a quick glance around the room, then a nod at Misfire regarding their mutual unease about that situation. He looks out at the architecture and agrees, "Indeed. While I don't mind war, of course, it is true that certain... cultural aspects fall to the wayside when we engage in it. In fact, some of the old pre-war Cybertronian architecture is quite impressive. During war, it appears more of a patch-up and move-on sort of operation." Looking around with Blast Off, Misfire seems convinced that there is no DJD, since well they are still functioning. He takes a sip while he continues to look at Blast Off, "Oh yeah? I bet you get a great view from up in Space..." Misfire voice trails off. "I didn't know you liked art too Blast Off..." He takes a step towards his Friend as he smiles and sips his flask. "Tell me, what do you miss most about life before the war?" Blast Off looks around again, this time to make sure no one else is nearby. There seems to be a safe distance. This sort of topic is not one he usually discusses with anyone. He takes a sip from his flask and looks back at Misfire. "Of course I like art, Misfire. I like a great many, more cultured, things.... I am not your common Decepticon riff-raff thug, after all. *sniff*" He considers a moment. "...Before the war, I enjoyed high society and all the accouterments thereof. More...leisurely endeavors, such as music, art, reading, discussing the topics of the day. With the right people, of course. I also enjoy more active pursuits, such as practicing my *considerable* sharp-shooting skills, but I am a mech who truly enjoys my quiet time. ....That is not something I get to enjoy a lot anymore." He leans in slightly. "What about you?" Blinking, Misfire smiles and nods at Blast Off, "Oh really?" Misfire takes another sip from his flask. "I never, thought you riffraff or a thug..." Misfire ponders saying more but cuts himself off with another sip. "High Society?" Misfire smiles, "Tell me more about that! That sounds so fancy..." Looking over at Blast Off, "Say, can you maybe...you know..." Misfire looks aways, shyly. "Help me shoot better..." Misfire looks back and smiles, "I can pay!" Feathering a hand across his chest, "Meeee? Well, I kinda miss an honest day's work and pay. I use to work the Docks, before you know...The Autobot spies blew it up..." Misfire shrugs again. "But I tried to go to Museums and Opera and Shows and stuff..." Misfire voice trails off, "When the tickets were, uh, cheap..." Blast Off nods and states, "Indeed. There is nothing wrong with a simple, honest day's work." Then he looks out the window as he recalls his experiences in high society. "... It *was* "fancy". In a good way, not in the way some mechs (not you, I know) would use the word to insult a person. Intelligent mechs who enjoyed layers and nuance. I could spend my time expanding my cerebro-cortex and learning new things. As a shuttleformer, I naturally enjoyed reading and learning about space at every opportunity, visiting Planetariums and other museums when I didn't have the time to go out into space on my own." Misfire's request draws a soft chuckle, also somewhat unusual for the Combaticon. He nods his head. "I would be happy to. He arches an optic ridge at the Targetmaster. "It might help me avoid "friendly fire" during battles, after all.... Let me know when would be a good time for you and I will see if it fits into my schedule." At the mention of Opera, he exclaims: "Opera! I enjoyed Opera.... to be honest, I miss some of the great Opera House performances. Did you ever see that one in Kaon?" Looking over Blast Off, Misfire nods his head as he listens. "Yeah, layers and nuance. Sometimes I loved to really think about the stories and the meanings...and talk about them at Energon-Shops....." Misfire nods his head and looks wistfully, "Oh, wow, being a Shuttleformer sounds so glamourous. I was built as a courier first, but then found the Docks more enjoyable." He then lights up as Blast Off offers to help him. "REALLY?!" He then bear hugs Blast Off. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Misfire then backs up and looks a little awkward. "Sorry..." He says softly before covering again. "Once in Kaon...I was with this 'Mech and well he thought one thing about me...I thought another..." Misfire bumps two fingers together in front of me. "Lost a job over that..." He then looks away, "It was a good show..." Misfire smiles again. "You from Kaon?" Blast Off puffs up slightly, ego at full blast. "Well, yes, ...it is. My magnificence seems to make *some* mechs jealous, but I am glad to see that you have the sense to simply acknowledge great individuals when you see them!" Then he "awks!" at the sudden hug, stepping back slightly after being released from it. The shuttleformer blinks, not quite sure what to make of all that (Combaticons don't get hugs very often, can't imagine why....), then shakes his head, deciding to ignore it. "Uh...don't mention it." He listens to Misfire's story, nodding. "Unfortunate. I understand how....misunderstandings can truly ruin someone's.... plans." At the last question, he hesistates before saying quietly. "Yes. It was a beautiful place." Looking to change the subject, he asks, "So you are from there, too? Was that where you used to work docks?" "Yeah." Misfire nods his head slightly. "The lower Docks, East End, Sector 12 Level Black." Misfire states as he continues to look around. He leans in, "Maybe we could talk more about this later?" Misfire says with a smile as he clasps Blast Off on the shoulder. "I am glad we talked, Friend!" Misfire makes his way to leave. "OH AND I SO OWE YOU!" Misfire continues to head out. "Sorry, patrol...no rest for the wicked!" Blast Off blinks again. Friend? That's not a word he hears very often. The lonely Combaticon feels a small flicker of warmth in his spark ...though nothing shows on the surface, of course. He tilits his head and watches Misfire walk off. "Any time. And yes, you do. We can talk about WHAT later." With that, he continues on his way.